Madoka Crisis Magica
by InsaneBird91
Summary: Megucas must fight witches and EVIL to save the world from danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Become Meguca

It was nice day, and Madoka is walking home from school. Then Kyubey appeared and wants to make contract with Madoka. "Make a contract with me and become meguca. Your wish will come true!" said Kyubey. "Uh….Okay!" said Madoka. And so Madoka makes a wish, sign contract, and becomes a magical girl.

Then Homura appears and she says, "NO, YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT DONE THAT!" And so Homura attempted to restart time, but the Fan Fiction God appeared and blast Homura with a lightning strike. "NO TIME RESETTING!" said the Fan Fiction God. "Damn it!" said Homura.

Sayaka and Mami appear and they see that Madoka is now a magical girl. "Yeah, Madoka made a contract!" said Sayaka. "We can now fight witches together!" said Mami. But then Kyoko appeared and she said, "No, you are not allowed to fight my targets!" Madoka and the others turn around and look at Kyoko.

"Those witches are mine, and MINE ONLY! You two will suffer and become witches, and then I will kill you as well." said Kyoko. "You are a mean bitch, Kyoko." said Sayaka. "Kyoko, we used to fight together. Rejoin us!" said Mami. "F*ck no!" said Kyoko.

"I sense danger!" said Homura. Suddenly, the megucas are in a witch barrier. "Who the f*ck trapped us in here?" Kyoko asked. "Look over there!" said Madoka as she points her finger towards the Vampire Witch. "I am the one has trapped you inside this witch barrier. Now you will die!" said the Vampire Witch.

The Vampire Witch summons an army of Pringles Men. The Pringles Men attack with their deadly curly mustache. The Megucas must fight the Pringles Men. They fight with weapons and explosions and kill all the Pringles Men. "We destroyed them!" said Sayaka. "Yes, but where is the Vampire Witch?" Mami asked.

Little do they realized, the army of Pringles Men were just a distraction for the Vampire Witch to do a sneak attack. The Vampire Witch appears behind Homura and sucks her blood. "No, Homura!" said Madoka.

Homura is now a vampire, and the Vampire Witch escapes. "Sh*t, she escaped!" said Kyoko. "Madoka, join me and I will turn you into vampire too!" said Homura. "No, don't turn me into vampire!" said Madoka.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ASPLODE

Vampire Homura gets closer and closer to Madoka. "Get away from me!" said Madoka. "BUT I NEED YOU!" said Homura. "Take this you creep!" said Mami. Mami shot Homura in the head with her rifle. Homura has a hole on her forehead, but she recovers it with vampire powers. "Sh*t!" said Mami.

Kyoko noticed a nuclear time bomb. "God damn it, that vampire witch set us up a bomb!" said Kyoko. "We must escape, or else we will die in nuclear explosion." said Sayaka. And so the Megucas escape the witch barrier, and the nuclear bomb explodes the witch barrier.

Madoka, and the others escape to a safe place, but Homura escapes to a dark place because she is a vampire now, and vampires cannot be out in sunlight, or else they will die. "Sh*t, I can't be out in the sunlight." said Homura. "I must create an antidote to turn me back to normal Meguca." And so Homura goes into underground laboratory.

Back with the other Megucas, Kyoko leaves to find the vampire witch, while the other Megucas search for more witches. They find a witch barrier and enter witch barrier. "This place is full of sweets." said Sayaka. "Yeah, it makes me want to eat the cupcake I wished for, but I think I will save it later." said Madoka. "I have a bad feeling." said Mami.

Suddenly, Charlotte appears and she looks hungry. "I am hungry for heads, and I am now going to eat someone's head off." said Charlotte. Charlotte looks at Mami and bites her head off. "I lost my head!" said Mami. "Mmm…tasty head!" said Charlotte. And then Charlotte escapes. "Oh no, that witch got away!" said Sayaka. "We will fight her again, but first, we must get a new head for Mami." said Madoka.

And so Madoka and Sayaka search for straw material, a wig that looks like Mami's hair, a hat that looks like Mami's hat, and other stuff to make a scarecrow head for Mami. They finish making scarecrow head for Mami, and they put it on Mami's head. "My head feels weird now." said Mami. "We did the best we could do." said Madoka. "I think it looks perfect!" said Sayaka. "Now let's find Charlotte!" said Mami.

Meanwhile in the underground laboratory, Homura created an antidote to cure her vampireness. "Good bye vampire me!" said Homura. Homura drinks antidote and turns back into normal Meguca. "I am now normal Meguca again!" said Homura. "Now I must find material to create a potion that will turn Madoka back to a normal regular girl."

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We got to have MONEY

Homura is looking for material to create the anti-magical girl potion so she can turn Madoka back to normal. But then the Vampire Witch strikes again. "I will get my revenge on you, Vampire Witch!" said Homura. "What the f*ck?" How are you normal again?" The Vampire Witch asked. "I used antidote to turn me back to normal meguca." said Homura. "Then you must die!" said the Vampire Witch.

And so Homura and the Vampire Witch fight. The Vampire Witch fires lazors at Homura, but Homura dodges lazors and flips her hair because she can. Then Vampire Witch attempted to suck Homura's blood again, but then Homura shouted "ZA WARUDO!" and time has stop. Homura throws knives at Vampire Witch and they freeze before hitting the Vampire Witch.

Homura lets time go again, and the knives hit the Vampire Witch. Then Homura Throws a steam roller on the Vampire Witch, and the Vampire Witch died. Then Homura screamed "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" and she got a grief seed to clean her soul gem.

"No, that was supposed to be my kill!" said Kyoko, who just arrived too late to kill the Vampire Witch. "Go find another witch to kill." said Homura with a mean look on her face. "Whatever, you bitch!" said Kyoko as she gives Homura the middle finger.

Meanwhile, Kyubey is looking for more megucas. Kyubey finds Hitomi eating marshmallows and sensed hidden power within her. "Hitomi, become Meguca!" said Kyubey. "Who are you, and what is a Meguca?" Hitomi asked. "I am Kyubey. I turn girls into megucas and make their wishes come true!" said Kyubey. "You can make wishes come true?" Hitomi asked. "Yes I can!" said Kyubey. "Then I want to be Meguca!" said Hitomi. Hitomi signed the contract, wishes for an infinite stashed of Marshmallows and becomes Meguca. "Yeah, I got a Marshmallow gun!" said Hitomi. "Good! Now you must face witches!" said Kyubey.

Meanwhile, Madoka and the others are looking for Charlotte, but they came across the Money Witch. "There's a money witch over there!" said Madoka. "We must go after the Money Witch!" said Sayaka. But then Reimu Hakurei appeared, and she is after the Money Witch. "That Money Witch is mine!" said Reimu.

"No, you cannot attack the Money Witch! You are a shrine maiden, we are megucas, and megucas need to fight witches to clean soul gem from fighting." said Mami. "Sorry Scarecrow Head Girl, but I need LOTS OF MONEY for my donation box." said Reimu. And so Reimu goes into the witch barrier, and the Megucas follow her in.

The witch barrier is filled with golden coins. "Why you follow me in you megucas?" Reimu asked. "Because we Megucas fight witches, and you don't." said Madoka. "Looks like I'll have to fight you guys instead!" said Reimu as brings out a spell card, and then starts shooting a bunch of projectiles.

The Megucas dodge the bullets like a bullet hell game. Madoka shoots arrow, Sayaka throw swords, and Mami uses her rifles, while Reimu is shooting projectiles. But then the Money Witch showed up and blasted pennies at the Megucas, and Reimu. "If you are going to fight, FIGHT ME!" said the Money Witch.

"It looks like we're going to have to team up." said Reimu. "I agree!" said Sayaka. So the Megucas and Reimu fight the Money Witch. Megucas and Reimu attack with their power, but the Money Witch is fast and can dodge attacks super mega ultra quickly. "You girls can't hit me! I am FASTER than both, Sonic the Hedgehog and The Flash combined!" said the Money Witch.

"Oh no, this witch is too fast!" said Madoka. "I need the donation!" said Reimu. "Then I will have to use my greatest weapon." said Mami. "Finale Tiro!" So she fires the Finale Tiro, but even that misses. "Are you stupid Scarecrow Head?" The Money Witch asked. "I am so fast that NO ONE CAN HIT ME, EVER!" and the Money Witch started laughing like a maniac.

But then a spear appeared out of nowhere and HITS the Money Witch. "No, impossible, I was supposed to never EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER 100% get hit EVER!" The Money Witch yelled as she explodes into a lot of money and dies. "You are a pathetic witch." said Kyoko. Kyoko takes the grief seed and cleans her soul gem, while Reimu collects all the money.

"Muwahahahahaha! I have a lot of money and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" said Reimu while acting like a greedy Shrine Maiden. Then Reimu left. "You should share some of the grief seed, Kyoko." said Sayaka. "F*ck you!" said Kyoko. "Oh come on! I just want you to be friends with us." said Sayaka. "Well TOO BAD!" said Kyoko as she leaves. "I want Kyoko to fight with us as well." said Mami.

TO BE CONTINUED ONCE AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fighting for love

At Madoka's house, Madoka's mom is getting ready for work. But then Kyubey appears, and Madoka's mom saw him. "Become Meguca and your wish becomes true." said Kyubey. "I don't know what this meguca is, but okay!" said Madoka's mom. Madoka's mom wishes to be fired at her job, signs the contract, and becomes Meguca.

"Holy cow, I have magical powers now!" said Madoka's mom, as she flies out of the house and makes a hole on the roof. Madoka's dad walks in and notices the hole. "Oh noes, aliens have kidnapped my wife!" said Madoka's dad. Madoka's dad saw Kyubey, mistakes him for an alien, takes a rifle out, and shot Kyubey. "That will teach you for kidnapping my wife!" said Madoka's dad.

Meanwhile somewhere else, Kyousuke is playing the violin. Then Sayaka appeared and saw Kyousuke playing the violin. Kyousuke noticed her and stopped playing. "Hello Sayaka, why are you?" Kyousuke asked. "I just want to see you play the violin." said Sayaka. "I got a feeling you want more than that." said Kyousuke.

And then a marshmallow out of nowhere tried to hit Sayaka, but it missed. "I won't let you have Kyousuke, Sayaka!" said Hitomi. Sayaka look and saw that Hitomi is now a meguca with a marshmallow gun. "Hitomi, when did you become meguca?" Sayaka asked. "I became meguca in the last chapter. I also know that you are a meguca as well." said Hitomi. "What is a meguca?" Kyousuke asked.

And so Sayaka turns into her meguca form and Sayaka and Hitomi have a cat fight to determine who is more worthy of Kyousuke. Also, Madoka, Mami, Kyoko, and Kyousuke are watching. Hitomi fires marshmallows at Sayaka, while Sayaka cuts the marshmallows in halves. "Your marshmallows are no match for the ally of justice!" said Sayaka. But then, Sayaka got hit by a marshmallow. "Ha, take that SaYUCKa!" said Hitomi.

But then Sayaka throws the marshmallow back at Hitomi, and Hitomi got hit by the marshmallow. "You cannot defeat me with marshmallows!" said Sayaka. Then Sayaka gets close to Hitomi, and swings her sword, but Hitomi blocks sword with her gun. "You cannot defeat me that easily, Sayaka!" said Hitomi. Then Hitomi started using her marshmallow gun like a melee ranged weapon, and it became a sword gun fight.

"Go Sayaka, go Sayaka!" said Madoka and Mami, while cheering for Sayaka. "Take that bitch down, Sayaka because she is wasting food!" said Kyoko. "I don't know who to cheer for." said Kyousuke. Hitomi then started shooting marshmallows again, but Sayaka dodges marshmallows, jumps, and cuts Hitomi's marshmallow gun in half. "No, my marshmallow gun is sliced!" said Hitomi. "Give up now, Hitomi!" said Sayaka.

"NEVER!" Hitomi yelled, as she now fights with her fist. She knocks Sayaka's sword away from her hands, so now Sayaka has to fight with fists as well. Sayaka and Hitomi punched and punched each others for hours. Then Sayaka did a shoryuken on Hitomi. Then Hitomi did a Tiger Uppercut on Sayaka. Then they punched each other in the face and they both got knocked out. The battle ends in a draw.

"Looks like we are even." said Sayaka. "Yeah, but still, only one of us is worthy of Kyousuke." said Hitomi. "You girls are weird." said Kyousuke. Suddenly, Yaoi Man appeared and he has some sort of gun. "I am Yaoi Man, and I turn men gay!" said Yaoi Man. Yaoi Man points his Yaoi gun on Kyousuke and fired it.

"I'm feeling a little homo." said Kyousuke, after experiencing the Yaoi Ray Gun. Then Kyousuke laid his eyes on Benimaru from the King of Fighters, and is instantly in love with him. "Benimaru, you look so handsome and gay. Let's make love!" said Kyousuke as he moves closer to Benimaru. "Wait no! I only look like this to attract women!" said Benimaru. "Yeah, sure, right!" said Kyousuke as he chases Benimaru. Benimaru runs away, and Kyosuke still chases him.

Sayaka is sad now, because Kyousuke is gay now. Then Yuri Girl appeared with a similar gun, except it is for girls. "I am Yuri Girl, and I turn girls into Lesbos!" said Yuri Girl. Yuri Girl used her Yuri Ray Gun on Sayaka and turned her gay. Sayaka is suddenly not sad anymore. "I feel girl love inside of me." said Sayaka.

Sayaka puts her eyes on Kyoko and is suddenly attracted to her. "Hey Kyoko, you're so cute! Come and give me hugs and kisses." said Sayaka. "Ge…get away from me…you…suddenly…lesbo…freak!" said Kyoko. As Sayaka gets closer and closer to Kyoko, Kyoko runs away as fast as possible from Sayaka. "Girls can't love girls! Boys can't love boys either!" said Hitomi.

Meanwhile at the secret lair, Kyubey reports his day to his master, The Joker. "Master Joker, I have got a few new megucas today! I also got shot by Madoka's dad." said Kyubey. "Excellent work Kyubey!" said the Joker. "Those megucas will become witches, and then everyone will become witches, and witches will RULE THE WORLD!"

Then Harley Quinn walks in the room and says, "Oh Mr. J, Zombie Hitler is setting up his army of Zombie Nazis, and is going to attack the city!" "That is excellent news!" said the Joker. "I look forward to the attack of the Zombie Nazis." said Kyubey.

TO BE CONTINUED YET AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zombie Nazis

Kyoko got far away from Sayaka so Sayaka can't make out with her since she got turned into a lesbo by the Yuri Girl. "Good, she lost track of me." said Kyoko. Then Kyoko saw Yoko Littner and Jill Fizzart. "Are you the one called Kyoko Sakura?" Yoko asked. "That would be correct." said Kyoko. "What do want with me?" Kyoko asked. "We want you to join us and become the Red Haired Ponytailed Trio." said Jill.

"Why would I join you guys anyway?" Kyoko asked. "Zombie Hitler formed an army of Zombie Nazis." said Yoko. "If you join us to take down Zombie Hitler and his Zombie Nazis, we will be UNSTOPPABLE against the Zombie Nazis." said Jill. "Okay, but only on one condition. DON'T WASTE FOOD!" said Kyoko. "Understood!" said Yoko and Jill.

Meanwhile, Zombie Hitler and the Zombie Nazis are heading towards the city. "Soon, we Zombie Nazis will destroy the city and create a Nazi City!" said Zombie Hitler. Then The Red Haired Ponytailed Trio shows up to take on Zombie Hitler's army of Zombie Nazis. "Sh*t, red haired ponytailed girls came to destroy my army." said Zombie Hitler.

"Your zombies will be destroyed!" said Yoko. "My axe will slice all of your zombies in half." said Jill. "And I'm gonna make sure you zombies don't steal MY food!" said Kyoko. "Zombie Nazis, attack these girls who interfere with our attack on the city!" said Zombie Hitler.

And So the Red Haired Ponytailed Trio fights the Zombie Nazis. Jill slices the Zombie Nazis with her Brave Axe while riding on her dragon. Yoko uses her rifle and headshots many of the Zombie Nazis. And Kyoko impales many Zombie Nazis with her spear. But more and more Zombie Nazis appear, but the Red Haired Ponytailed Trio continues to fight.

Jill takes out an extra axe and slices twice the amount of Zombie Nazis she was slicing before. "Yoko gets a cannon out, yells "Bitches love cannons!" and blasts a tons of Zombie Nazis. And Kyoko continues to impale more and MORE Zombie Nazis. However, despite their hard work, More Zombie Nazis keep coming, and the Red Haired Pony Tailed Trio are getting tired.

"These guys keep coming." said Jill. "There are too many of them. We have to retreat!" said Yoko. "No, we finish what we started!" said Kyoko. Kyoko then created HUNDREDS of illusions of herself. Kyoko and her illusions killed OVER 9000 Zombie Nazis, and now Zombie Hitler is the only one left.

"Sh*t, that girl killed all the Zombie Nazis but me. I must escape!" said Zombie Hitler as he runs away. Kyoko catches up to Zombie Hitler, and she stabs Zombie Hitler's head with her spear. Then she cut Zombie Hitler into a million pieces, and Zombie Hitler dies.

Kyubey saw the fight and is surprised to see Kyoko gain her powers back. "Kyoko, how did you get your powers back?" Kyubey asked. "I made new friends. That's why!" said Kyoko. "Oh cool!" said Kyubey. "By the way, your soul gem is all black."

Kyoko looks at her Soul Gem, and realized that she used up all her powers against the Zombie Nazis. Even worse, the Zombie Nazis are not witches; therefore they do not drop Grief Seeds. Kyoko is doomed. "Oh f*ck!" said Kyoko, as she turns into a witch.

"Oh no, our newest comrade has turned to the dark side!" said Jill. "We must stop her before things go bad!" said Yoko. Witch Kyoko is throwing deadly food at Yoko and Jill. If they get hit by a deadly food, they will die because deadly food is deadly! "Kyoko, we will save you from your misery!" said Jill.

But then Jill got hit by a deadly food and died. "No, Jill!" Yoko yelled. Yoko takes out her anti-witch gun and shoots at the deadly food coming at her. Yoko then shot an anti-witch bullet at Witch Kyoko and kills her, but at the same time, Yoko got hit by a deadly food and she dies as well. This is it; it's the end of the Red Haired Ponytailed Trio. Being a Red Haired Ponytailed girl is suffering!

But then a 1up mushroom appeared out of nowhere and landed on Kyoko. Kyoko came back to life, and her soul gem is fully restored as well. "Yes, I live again!" said Kyoko. Kyoko then noticed the dead bodies of Jill and Yoko. "Ah crap, I must have done this in my witch form." said Kyoko.

Then Kyoko noticed the Mario Bros., carrying mushrooms. "Mario, I lost a mushroom." said Luigi. "Don't a worry Luigi, we have plenty of mushrooms!" said Mario. "But I got a feeling something bad will happen." said Luigi. Kyoko then beats up the Mario Bros., tied them up to a tree, and steal their mushrooms. "I told you something bad would happen." said Luigi.

Kyoko throws 1up Mushrooms on Yoko and Jill's dead bodies, and brings them back to life. "We're alive again!" said Jill. "And so is Kyoko!" said Yoko. "So, was the whole Zombie Nazis and Witch Kyoko thing a dream?" Jill asked. "No, it happened. I just brought you guys back from the dead with 1up mushrooms." said Kyoko.

"You would do such a thing?" Yoko asked. "Yes, because you guys are my new friends now." said Kyoko. "Cool!" said Jill and Yoko. "Let's head to the city, and fight more witches and evil." said Kyoko. And so the Red Haired Ponytailed Trio goes to the city to fight more witches and evil. "Kyoko, you cheater!" said Kyubey.

ONCE AGAIN, TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome to the GAY City!

Madoka and Mami realized that everyone in the city is turning gay. "Yaoi Man and Yuri Girl are behind this!" said Mami. "We have to stop them before the city turns completely gay." said Madoka. "I agree with you, Madoka!" said Mami. And so Madoka and Mami search for Yaoi Man and Yuri Girl.

Meahwhile, Yaoi Man and Yuri Girl are turning people gay. Yuri Girl encounters Chikane and attempts to turn her into a lesbo, but it does not seem to work. "Stupid bitch, I am already a lesbian!" said Chikane. "Ah crap!" said Yuri Girl.

Meanwhile, Yaoi Man tries to turn Kanji Tatsumi gay, but Kanji doesn't seem any different. "So….do you like dudes?" Yaoi Man asked. "YOU SAYING I LIKE DUDES?" Kanji yelled. "Don't worry, he likes dudes, so no need to use the Yaoi Gun on him." said Yosuke. "No, I like women, YosuGAY!" said Kanji. "But I like them MORE THAN YOU!" said Yosuke. Yaoi Man came to the conclusion that Kanji is gay in denial, so he left.

Madoka and Mami are searching for Yaoi Man and Yuri Girl. Madoka and Mami suddenly ran into Tharja from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and she is looking for somebody. "I am looking for Robin! Have you seen him?" Tharja asked. "Oh yes I have actually. He's over there." said Madoka, as she points her finger towards Robin, who is with Batman. "That is not the Robin I am looking for, but he will have to do for now." said Tharja. "Golly Gee Batman, that creepy chick is looking at me. What should we do?" Robin asked. "We run, Robin!" said Batman. And so Batman and Robin run away while Tharja chases them.

Few seconds later, Madoka and Mami finally found Yaoi Man and Yuri Girl. "Stop right there, Yaoi Man and Yuri Girl, you stop turning people gay!" said Mami. "NEVER!" said Yaoi Man and Yuri Girl. Yuri Girl fires Yuri Beam from her Yuri Ray Gun, but Madoka and Mami deflects yuri beam with shields and yuri beam hits an airplane instead, turning all the ladies on the plane to lesbians. "Yuri Girl, you keep the megucas busy, while I turn more men gay." said Yaoi Man. "Roger that, Yaoi Man!" said Yuri Girl.

And so Yuri Girl must face Madoka and Mami alone. "You will become Lesbos and make out with each other!" said Yuri Girl. "Not today, Yuri Girl!" said Madoka and Mami. And so Madoka and Mami face Yuri Girl. Yuri Girl shoots more Yuri beams, but Madoka and Mami avoid them. Madoka and Mami respectively shoot arrows and bullets at Yuri Girl, but Yuri Girl blocks them with her shield.

"Face the might of PINK BOOMERANGS!" said Yuri Girl. Yuri Girl throws Pink boomerangs at Madoka and Mami. Madoka and Mami deflect them, but Yuri girl deflects them back, and then Madoka and Mami deflects them again, and it goes on and on. It is like the battle between Link and Ganondorf, only it is 2 on 1. Then the Yuri Girl FINALLY got hit by both pink boomerangs, "Curses, I got hit by my own weapons." said Yuri Girl.

Then Mami uses her gun like a golf club, hits Yuri Girl into the sky, uses Tiro Finale, and Yuri gets hit by Tiro Finale and dies. "Yuri Girl terminated!" said Mami. Yuri Girl's victims turned back to normal. "Now we must face Yaoi Man and the city will be straight again!" said Madoka. "Let's find Yaoi Man!" said Mami.

Madoka and Mami search for Yaoi Man. Seconds later, they found him. "Yaoi Man, we have defeated Yuri Girl, and now it is YOUR turn to be defeated!" said Madoka. "No, you will never take me out alive, therefore I shall run away!" said Yaoi as he runs. "Don't let him escape!" said Mami.

Suddenly, Charlotte appears and ate Mami's scarecrow head. "Mmm…delicious straws!" said Charlotte. Charlotte got away again. "Mami, you lost your head again! Now I got to make another one for you." said Madoka. "Don't worry about my head. You go on chasing Yaoi Man without me while I make a new head for myself." said Mami. "Understood, Mami!" said Madoka.

Madoka goes on without Mami and chases Yaoi Man, but Yaoi Man set up a trap for Madoka. "Ha ha, I have trapped you Madoka!" said Yaoi Man. Yaoi Man summons the Shark Witch and runs away. "Oh no, Yaoi Man is forcing me to fight a witch." said Madoka. Now Madoka has to face the Shark Witch by herself.

The Shark Witch fires missiles from its mouth, but Madoka blows them up with her arrows. Then Madoka performs Taskmaster's Legion Arrows from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and the arrows hit the Shark Witch, but it is not enough to defeat the Shark Witch. The Shark Witch then fires a capture net and captures Madoka.

"Oh no, I am captured!" said Madoka. "This is the end for you, pink haired girl!" said the Shark Witch. "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" said Madoka's Mom, who appears out of nowhere, and fires a GIANT LAZOR from her wand, and destroys the Shark Witch. "Mom, you saved me!" said Madoka, who realized her mom is now a meguca.

Madoka and Madoka's mom share the Grief Seed to clean their Soul Gem. "Mom, when did you become meguca?" Madoka asked. "Hours ago, this strange alien thing made a contract with me and turned me into meguca." said Madoka's mom. "So you met Kyubey?" Madoka asked. "Yeah, I think that was that thing was called." said Madoka's mom. "We should hurry and find Yaoi Man before he turns all men gay." said Madoka. "Don't worry about him, I hired someone take care of him." said Madoka's mom.

Meanwhile, Yaoi Man is looking for some targets. "I must turn more men gay!" said Yaoi Man. But then Hei from Darker Than Black appears, and he says, "I am the god damn mother f*cking Chinese Electric Batman, and I was hired by Madoka's Mon to kill you!" "Oh sh*t!" said Yaoi Man. Yaoi Man fires his Yaoi beam, but misses. Hei uses electric powers to destroy Yaoi beam. "No, my Yaoi Beam!" said Yaoi Man. Then Hei uses deadly electric powers on Yaoi Man, and Yaoi Man dies.

All of Yaoi Man's victims turned back to normal. Kyousuke realized he was making out with Benimaru, who is a guy. Kyousuke feels terrified of what he has done. He is now ashamed of himself; therefore he takes a knife out and commits suicide. Sayaka and Hitomi saw Kyousuke's dead body, and they both yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

IT WILL BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Guns and Explosions and Gangsters

At the city street, Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield are both eating tasty burgers. "This is a tasty burger!" said Jules. "Hell yeah!" said Vincent. Suddenly, a familiar appeared, ate Vincent, and turned into the Mafia Witch. "Whoa mother f*cker, where did you come from?" Jules asked. "I ate your partner and become the Mafia Witch. Now I eat you and become the MafiaER Witch!" said the Mafia Witch.

Jules shoot bullets at the Mafia Witch, but the Mafia Witch is immune to normal bullets. Mafia Witch shoots bullets, but Jules dodges them in Matrix style. Then Homura appears and assist Jules. "Use this Anti-Witch gun to kill the witch." said Homura. "Okay random loli who appeared out of nowhere." said Jules.

Jules takes the anti-witch gun, shot an anti-witch bullet at the Mafia Witch, and the Mafia Witch dies. "I'm afraid my partner, Vincent Vega, has left this world." said Jules. "I shall replace Vincent as your partner." said Homura. "And what are we going to do?" Jules asked. "You will help me search for a laboratory that contains materials to create an anti-meguca potion to turn Madoka back to normal because being Meguca is suffering." said Homura. "Okay!" said Jules.

Homura and Jules are on a quest to find a laboratory that contains the materials Homura needs to create the anti-meguca potion. Then they ran into gangsters. "Yo N***er, is that your loli girlfriend?" A gangster asked. "She ain't no girlfriend of mine, she's just a replacement of my other partner, who got eaten by some kind of witch thing." said Jules.

"What!?" said a gangster, while the gangsters laugh. "Say what again! Say what again! I dare you, I double dare you mother f*cker, say what one more god damn time!" said Jules. The gangsters laugh again, and the same gangster said "What!?" Then the gangster got shot in the shoulder. "Ouch, that HURTS you mother f*cker!" said the gangster.

Then Arnold Schwarzenegger appears, naked with a censor bar covering his man thing. "Gimme your clothes, NAOW!" said Arnold. The gangsters laugh, as Arnold has no clothes on. Then Arnold beats up the gangsters, and steals their clothes. "I have clothes now." said Arnold. "Why were you naked?" Homura asked. "Someone stole my clothes. That's why." said Arnold.

Then familiars appeared, started eating the gangsters, and turned into gangster witches. "Those mother f*ckers ate those gangsters and turned into gangster witches." said Jules. "We have to fight these gangster witches!" said Arnold. "I shall assist you guys!" said Natsuki Kuga, who appears out of nowhere, riding over gangster witches with her motorcycle. "I could handle these witches by myself, but that would be no fun." said Homura.

And so it was Homura, Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki against the gangster witches. The gangster witches fight with guns and explosions. Arnold and Natsuki were given anti-witch guns to fight the witches. Homura, Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki were shooting at the gangster witches and using lots of explosions as well. "They are defeating us!" said gangster witch no.1. "Then we shall fuse and become Super Mega Ultra Ganster Witch!" said gangster witch no.2.

And so the gangster witches fuses and becomes the SUPER MEGA ULTRA GANGSTER WITCH! "Holy sh*t, mother f*cker, that is one big mother f*cking witch!" said Jules. "We must defeat this witch to stand a chance!" said Natsuki. "She is right! The witch has to die!" said Arnold. And so Homura, Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki shoot the Super Mega Ultra Gangster Witch with anti-witch bullets, but they are not enough to kill the Super Mega Ultra Gangster Witch.

"Muwahahahahahahahahaha! Regular Anti-Witch bullets don't work on me!" said the Super Mega Ultra Gangster Witch. The Super Mega Ultra Gangster Witch fires a huge beam, and it hits Homura, Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki, except it didn't because Homura used her time stop ability to get her partners out of the way. "What the f*ck? How did dodge so quickly?" The Super Mega Ultra Gangster witch asked.

"I have ZA WARUDO skills!" said Homura as she stops time again. Homura plants a big anti-witch bomb inside of the Super Mega Ultra Gangster Witch, and there is nothing the witch can do about it. "What the f*ck did you put inside of me you loli bitch?" the Super Mega Ultra Gangster Witch asked. "A bomb that will 100% kill you!" said Homura. "Oh sh*t!" said the Super Mega Ultra Gangster Witch.

The bomb explodes in Michael Bay style, and the Super Mega Ultra Gangster Witch dies. "Damn n***a!" said Jules. "The witch is dead!" said Arnold. "Good!" said Natsuki. A grief seed drops from the witch, and Homura takes it to clean her soul gem. "You guys will now help me search for a laboratory that contains materials to create the anti-meguca witch." said Homura. "Okay!" said Arnold and Natsuki. So Homura and her companions search for the laboratory.

Meanwhile, at the Secret Lair, Kyubey reports Joker about what has happened today. "I got bad news Master Joker." said Kyubey. "What would the bad news be?" The Joker asked. "Kyoko destroyed Zombie Hitler and his army of Zombie Nazis, with the help of two other girls with red haired ponytailed hair. Kyoko also cheated death. Then Yuri Girl was killed by Mami. Then the Shark Witch was killed by Madoka's mom. Then Yaoi Man was killed by some masked dude in a black trench coat who claims to be Chinese Electric Batman. Then some black dude killed the mafia witch. And now Homura has defeated an army of gangster witches with the help of three other people." said Kyubey.

"That is some VERY unexcellent news!" said the Joker. Then Harley Quinn walks in and says, "Oh Mister J, we're gonna summon a witch that is the size of Godzilla!" "That is excellent news, Harley!" said the Joker. "I wonder what this witch looks like." said Kyubey.

IT WILL BE CONTINUED AGAIN!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bitches and Whores!

Mami, who now has a robotic head, found a grief seed on the street. "Oh, a free grief seed!" said Mami, as she picks up the grief seed and cleans her soul gem. Kyubey appears and absorbs the grief seed. "That grief seed came from the Mafia Witch, which some black defeated with the help of Homura, but Homura seems to have forgotten about it." said Kyubey. "If she forgot about, then I wonder how she's doing?" Mami asked. "She killed another witch and used the grief seed from that one." said Kyubey.

Meanwhile, Kyoko, Yoko, and Jill killed tons of witches. Also, Kyoko took the grief seeds and cleans her soul gem with them. "I need a break from this witch killing thing, so I'm heading to the arcade to play some DDR." said Kyoko. "Okay!" said Yoko and Jill.

Kyoko heads to the arcade and finds a depressing Sayaka sitting against the wall. "What's the matter Sayaka?" Kyoko asked. "The boy I loved committed suicide after he found he kissed a guy under some gay spell. My wish was for him, because he had broken fingers, and now it has gone to waste!" said Sayaka.

"That is why you don't make wishes for other people. Mine was for my family, and my father killed my entire family, but me because he thought I was some kind of witch." said Kyoko. "Now stop being emo, and play some DDR with me." But Sayaka won't listen to Kyoko. "No Kyoko, I don't want to be meguca anymore." said Sayaka. "Being meguca is suffering!"

Then suddenly, the DDR machine came to life, and turned out to be the DDR Witch. Everyone, but Kyoko and Sayaka, screamed and ran out of the arcade. "Damn it, that DDR machine is a witch! Help me fight this witch, Sayaka!" said Kyoko. "No, let the witch kill me!" said Sayaka. "If you don't help me fight the witch, I'll start shipping Hitomi x Kyousuke!" said Kyoko.

Sayaka heard that and suddenly got motivated. "Fine, damn it!" said Sayaka. And so Sayaka and Kyoko turn into their meguca forms, and fight the DDR witch. The DDR Witch is playing an extremely hard DDR song while shooting arrows at Kyoko and Sayaka. Kyoko and Sayaka use their weapons to slice the DDR arrows. The DDR Witch keeps sending more and more DDR arrows at the megucas.

"Sayaka, find the DDR Witch's weak point, while I fight the arrows, and hit the weak point for massive damage!" said Kyoko. "Roger that!" said Sayaka. Kyoko continues to fight the arrows while Sayaka jumps over the arrows and sees the DRR Witch's weak point.

"I have found it!" said Sayaka as she stabs her sword into the DDR Witch's weak point. "No, my weak point! Damn you meguca!" said the DDR Witch. The DDR Witch explodes and dies. A grief seed drops from the DDR Witch. "You can have it Kyoko, I don't deserve it!" said Sayaka, who is being all emo again. "No Sayaka, you were the one who killed the witch, therefore you should get it." said Kyoko. "No! I am worthless and don't deserve the grief seed." said Sayaka.

Kyoko is mad because Sayaka is being all emo, and won't take the grief seed. "Damn it Sayaka! If you won't take it, then I will MAKE YOU TAKE IT!" said Kyoko. Kyoko locks Sayaka onto the ground, grabs her Soul Gem, and cleans out her Soul Gem. "Why would you do such a thing Kyoko?" Sayaka asked. "Because I want you to be my friend!" said Kyoko.

Sayaka hears that and thinks she wants more. "Oh, I see now! You have a secret girl crush on me, don't you Kyoko?" said Sayaka. Kyoko's face turns all reds, enters tsundere mode, and says "No I don't, you baka!" "Who do I look like, Cinro?" Sayaka asked. "Actually, you kinda do." said Kyoko.

Meanwhile, MORE witches are attacking the city! Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi saw the witches attacking. "Oh no, those witches are attacking!" said Yukiko. "Let's use our Persona powers to fight the witches!" said Chie. Chie and Yukiko get out their personas to fight the witches.

"Evil witches, face the TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!" Chie yelled. Chie and Yukiko fought and killed many witches with their persona powers. Chie used her physical and bufu skills to fight the witches, while Yukiko used her Agi skills to fight the witches. Yukiko also used her Dia skills to recover any damage her and Chie took.

"Those persona users are too strong for us, we must retreat!" said a witch. The remaining witches run away from Chie and Yukiko. "Come back over here you pussy witches!" Yukiko yelled. Then Adachi Tohru appears, and he saw Chie and Yukiko. "BITCHES AND WHORES!" Adachi yells.

Adachi throws Chie and Yukiko into a TV. Chie and Yukiko now must face the TV witch. "This witch feels stronger than the other witches we were fighting." said Yukiko. "That can't be good!" said Chie. Chie and Yukiko fight the TV Witch with their Persona powers, but the witch is immune to Persona powers. "Persona powers CANNOT harm me!" said the TV Witch.

The TV Witch then turns on the screen and shows Barney the Dinosaur. "I love you, you love me! We're a happy family!" Chie and Yukiko could not stand seeing the purple dinosaur and the song, and are put at a BIGGER disadvantage. "No, this is horrifying!" said Chie. "We are done for!" said Yukiko.

Then Kyoko and Sayaka appear, and Kyoko throws her spear at the TV Witch's screen, and busted the screen. "You damn megucas busted my screen! Now you shall die!" said the TV Witch. The TV Witch takes out LAZOR guns and fire at Kyoko and Sayaka. Sayaka dodges the lazors, while Kyoko got hit by a lazor, except she didn't because that was just an illusion.

Then the REAL Kyoko appears behind the TV and the slices the TV in half with her spear. "God damn it all!" said the TV Witch. The TV Witch explodes and dies. Kyoko takes the grief seed, and cleans her Soul Gem. Kyoko and Sayaka got Chie and Yukiko out of the TV.

"Thank you saving us, strange girls in cosplay outfits." said Chie. "We are megucas and we fight witches for grief seeds." said Kyoko. "We are also allies of Justice!" said Sayaka. Adachi saw Chie and Yukiko alive and he is mad. "How did you bitches and whores escaped?" Adachi asked. "We saved them!" said Sayaka. "Damn megucas!" Adachi yelled.

Adachi gets REALLY angry and turns into Cyber Adachi. "You bitches and whores and megucas must die!" said Cyber Adachi. Cyber Adachi fires LAZORS at Sayaka, Kyoko, Chie, and Yukiko, but they dodged the lazor. "Damn it!" Cyber Adachi shouted. Chie uses her God Hand skill and hits Cyber Adachi. Yukiko uses Agidyne and hits Cyber Adachi. Cyber Adachi suffered big damage from both attacks.

Adachi brings Proton Cannon out and fires it. This time the megucas and Persona users got hit. They survive, and Yukiko uses Mediarahan to fully recover entire party. Cyber Adachi fires missiles, but Kyoko and Sayaka deflect them with their weapons and the missiles hits Cyber Adachi instead. "No, I will NOT be defeated!" said Cyber Adachi.

Cyber Adachi fires a big LAZOR from his chest, but it missed. Sayaka, Kyoko, Chie, and Yukiko all use the ONE BIG STRIKE MOVE together on Cyber Adachi and Cyber Adachi gets hit by the ONE BIG STRIKE MOVE! "Ugh, this attack is TOO POWERFUL FOR ME!" Cyber Adachi yells. Cyber Adachi could not withstand the attack and he dies.

"Take that, fake detective!" said Chie. "Don't ever throw us into TVs again!" said Yukiko. "He can't because he's dead now." said Kyoko. "Justice wins again!" said Sayaka. Then the news comes on the TV.

"This is the news reporting live to bring you something awful. A GIANT TENTACLE WITCH IS ATTACKING THE CITY!" said the news reporter on TV. "This is bad! We got to do something about this, Kyoko." said Sayaka. "That witch is going to die!" said Kyoko.

IT WILL BE CONTINUED YET AGAIN!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle of the Giants

The Tentacle Witch is causing destruction in the city. It is destroying buildings. "DIE BUILDINGS, YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!" The Tentacle Fish shouted. Soldiers tried to attack the Tentacle Witch, but they ended up getting killed.

Then Godzilla and Gurren Lagann appear to take on the Tentacle Witch. "Simon, we must team up with Godzilla to destroy the Tentacle Witch!" said Kamina. "Are you sure that's a good idea Kamina?" Simon asked. "Of course it is, Simon! Believe in the me who believes in you!" said Kamina.

And so Gurren Lagann teams up with Gozilla to fight the Tentacle Witch. Godzilla breaths fire at the Tentacle Witch, but the Tentacle Witch blocks it with its Tentacles. "I am fire proof!" said the Tentacle Witch. Gurren Lagann throws a few punches at the Tentacle Witch, but the Tentacle Witch blocks all the punches. "This witch is fast!" said Kamina.

Godzilla tries to punch the Tentacle Witch, but Godzilla is too slow, and the Tentacle Witch attacks Godzilla with its Tentacles. "Godzilla is in trouble! We must assist him!" said Simon. "I agree!" said Kamina. Gurren Lagann charges with Spiral Power, and then shot a Spiral Beam at the Tentacle Witch, but the Tentacle Witch deflects the Spiral Beam, and the Spiral Beam hits Scrappy-Doo instead, and Scrappy dies.

"You damn tentacle thing must DIE!" Kamina shouted. Gurren Lagann charges towards the Tentacle Witch, and Simon and Kamina yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!?" Gurren Lagann tries to throw a big punch at the Tentacle Witch, but the Tentacle Witch grabs Gurren Lagann with its tentacle, and then throws Gurren Lagann into the sky. "LOOKS LIKE GURREN LAGANN IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" said Simon and Kamina, as they are thrown into the sky, and make a star appear in the sky briefly.

Godzilla gets up and attempts to fight the Tentacle Witch again. Godzilla throws a punch at the Tentacle Witch, but the Tentacle Witch grabs Godzilla's arm with its tentacle, and breaks Godzilla's arm. Then the Tentacle Witch did the Hundred First Crack of the North Star on Godzilla, and Godzilla is defeated. "NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME!" said the Tentacle Witch.

Then Star Fox appeared, and they are attacking the Tentacle Witch. "Let's take this witch down!" said Fox McCloud. Star Fox attacks the Tentacle Witch with LAZORS coming from the Arwings. "This hentai monster thingy is going down!" said Falco. They keep attacking the witch, but then the Tentacle Witch grabs Slippy's arwing with its Tentacles.

"Fox, get this tentacle off of me!" said Slippy. "I'll save you, Slippy!" said Fox. But then the Tentacle Witch crushes Slippy with its Tentacles, and Slippy dies. "No, I failed!" Fox yelled. He starts going out of control, and attacks the Tentacle Witch WITH RAGE!

"Don't get so careless, Fox!" said Peppy. Fox continues to shoot and shoot and hits Falco by accident. "Hey Einstein, I'm on your side, you f*cking dumb sh*t!" said Falco. "Who's Einstein?" Fox asked. Then Fox got hit by a tentacle and dies. "NO, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" said Peppy. Peppy suicides by barrel rolling into the Tentacle Witch.

"Well f*ck! I'm the last one." said Falco. And so Falco gets out of his arwing and attempts to do a Falcon Punch. "Take this you sucker!" said Falco. But Falco is not Captain Falcon, therefore he got bitch slapped by the Tentacle Witch and went flying away.

"There's the witch, we have to destroy that thing!" said Kyoko. "How will we fight with witch?" Sayaka asked. "We will use Mega Mushrooms and become huge!" said Kyoko. And so Kyoko and Sayaka eat the Mega Mushrooms, and become as big as the Tentacle Witch. "Now let's show that witch a lesson!" said Sayaka. "Yeah!" said Kyoko.

As Sayaka and Kyoko head towards the Tentacle Witch, they realized that lolicon perverts can look up their skirts. "You creepy perverted pedophiles! You must die!" said Kyoko. Kyoko and Sayaka are stomping on the perverts, and the perverts died. "Now where were we?" Kyoko wondered. "Oh yeah, the Tentacle Witch."

Kyoko and Sayaka head towards the Tentacle Witch and finally got close to it. "You megucas can't beat me because I am powerful and I will kill you!" said the Tentacle Witch. "We megucas stand a better chance against you witches!" said Sayaka.

Kyoko and Sayaka battle the Tentacle Witch in a giant monster battle style. Sayaka blocks the tentacles with her sword, while the Tentacle Witch keeps attacking. Kyoko tries to attack the Tentacle Witch with her spear, but keeps missing. "Damn, this witch is tough!" said Kyoko. "We should look for its weak spot." said Sayaka. "Good idea!" said Kyoko.

"I'll return the favor from the DDR Witch battle. You find its weak spot, while I distract the witch." said Sayaka. "Got that, Sayaka." said Kyoko. Sayaka keeps the Tentacle Witch busy by blocking its tentacle attacks with her sword, while Kyoko finds her weak spot. "Found it!" said Kyoko as she throws her spear into the Tentacle Witch's weak spot.

"No, stupid meguca bitch found my weak spot!" said the Tentacle Witch. "Let's finish this!" said Sayaka and Kyoko. Sayaka and Kyoko both kick the Tentacle Witch's head in kung fu style. The Tentacle Witch's head explode, and the Tentacle Witch dies. "Those megucas know how to put on a show." said Kyubey.

Kyoko and Sayaka turn back to normal size and share the grief seed. But then things go bad as they see cops behind them. "Attention cosplay freaks! You are under arrest for murdering perverts by stomping on them." said a cop. "But they were pedophiles!" said Kyoko. "We don't because we are assholes anyways. You cosplay freaks are still under arrest!"

The Mario Bros. are there as well. "That red haired girl stole our mushrooms!" said the Mario Bros. "We have to run, Sayaka!" said Kyoko. Sayaka and Kyoko ran away as fast as possible from the cops. Kyoko and Sayaka ran into Yoko and Jill, who assisted Kyoko before. "Jill, Yoko, you have to help us escape!" said Kyoko.

"Sorry, Kyoko, but we work for the police." said Jill. "I'm afraid we have to arrest you two." said Yoko. "Traitors, how could you do this to me?" Kyoko asked. "We didn't want to, but we had no choice." said Jill. Kyoko and Sayaka ran away from Jill and Yoko.

Kyoko and Sayaka then ran into Chie and Yukiko, who assisted Kyoko and Sayaka in their previous battle. "Chie, Yukiko, you must help us escape!" said Kyoko. "Sorry megucas, but Dojima wants you two arrested for murdering those perverts and killing his partner, Adachi." said Chie. "But you guys help us killed him." said Kyoko. "We know, but he doesn't know that so we're free of jail!" said Yukiko.

"You damn traitors!" said Kyoko. Kyoko and Sayaka ran away from them. "I can't believe everyone who assisted me is betraying me!" said Kyoko. "You're still with me, right Sayaka?" Kyoko asked. "Sorry Kyoko, but I don't want to be meguca anymore! First, my love commits suicide, and now the police want to arrest me for murder. I can't do this anymore, Kyoko." said Sayaka.

Sayaka leaves Kyoko. "No, don't leave me you baka bitch!" said Kyoko. Kyoko tries to chase Sayaka, but then she was encountered by Nao Yuuki. "You have a bounty on your head! I'm gonna wrap you like and mummy and kill you with my Freddy Krueger claws!" said Nao. "Bring it on you Freddy Krueger wannabe!" said Kyoko.

And so Kyoko and Nao fight. Nao summons her mech thing, which tries to wrap Kyoko with the mummy cloth thing, but Kyoko slices the cloths and knocks the mech thing out. "You bitch, take this!" said Nao as she charges forwards towards Kyoko, and hits her with her Freddy Krueger claws, except that Kyoko was an illusion. The real Kyoko appears behind her, uses the back of her spear, and hits her back really REALLY hard.

"Ouch, my back really hurts!" said Nao, who now has a broken back. "Don't mess with me!" said Kyoko, as she takes a Pocky and eats it. Kyoko walks on the streets all sad while eating. "Damn it, everyone betrayed me! Being alone just sucks now!" said Kyoko. "Now you know how I feel." said Mami. "Shut up, Mami!" said Kyoko.

IT WILL BE CONTINUED ONCE AGAIN!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Anti-meguca Potion

Homura, Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki finally found the lab where Homura can long last create the anti-meguca potion. But the door to the lab is locked. "This door is locked!" said Homura. "How will we get in?" Natsuki asked. Arnold came up with something. "I'll be back!" said Arnold.

Arnold goes to look for something. Then he comes back with a car and crashes the door with the car. "The door is open now!" said Arnold. "Where did you find that car?" Jules asked. "It is my car!" said Arnold.

Homura, Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki enter the lab, and Homura brings out a list of materials needed to create the anti-meguca potion. The materials needed are all in this lab. Homura, Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki found all the materials within 10 minutes. Then Homura worked on the potion for 2 hours, and it is finally completed.

"At long last, the anti-meguca potion is completed!" said Homura as she raises the anti-meguca potion up in the air with her hands. "Now my precious Madoka can return back to normal!" But then Bayonetta walks in, takes her gun, and SHOT the anti-meguca potion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Homura screamed.

"Sorry meguca from the future, but I cannot allow you to give that potion to your precious girlfriend because she is meguca, and megucas become witches, like me." said Bayonetta. Homura is mad and fights Bayonetta to avenge the death of the anti-meguca potion.

Homura and Bayonetta fight while cool music plays. Homura fights with a machine gun, but Bayonetta dodges the bullets by turning everything slow mo. Bayonetta kicks Homura in the face. Homura tries throwing bombs at Bayonetta, but Bayonetta destroy the bombs with her katana. Then she uses her gun spins around the room, damaging the laboratory and making it all messy.

Homura uses an anti-witch gun, but Bayonetta dodged all the bullets, and does a kick drop move on Homura. Bayonetta then kicks Homura in the ass 50 times, and Homura feels massive pain on her ass. "You bitch, that really hurts!" said Homura. "Homura, join the witches and we will make your face THE GREATEST among the witches! Or else you will die!" said Bayonetta. "NEVER!" Homura shouted.

While Homura and Bayonetta continue to fight, other witches appear, and Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki fight them. Natsuki brings out her mech animal thing to assist her. She also loaded it with anti-witch bullets to fight the witches. Jules shot tons of witches like a bad mother f*cker. And a witch was about to do a sneak attack on Arnold, but Arnold noticed it and said "F*ck you, asswhore!" and so Arnold headshot the witch, and the witch died.

Homura and Baynetta continue fighting, and Homura is having a hard time defeating Bayonetta. She can't even use her time stop abilities because every time she tries to, Bayonetta would kick her in the face. "Give up now, Homura, and join the witches! You can't defeat me!" said Baynetta. "I'd rather watch an Uwe Boll movie than become a witch." said Homura. "But being a witch is BETTER than ANY Uwe Boll movie combined." said Bayonetta. "No, you are lying! Being a witch is SUPER MEGA ULTRA BAD!" said Homura.

Then Hitomi appears with a dangerous weapon. "I MAKE HEROIC SACRIFICE SO I CAN MEET KYOUSUKE IN THE AFTERLIFE!" said Hitomi. Hitomi locks Baynoetta onto the ground, and shoves a nuclear marshmallow bomb into Bayonetta's mouth. "That marshmallow is going to explode the laboratory! We have to get out of here!" said Homura. "GET TO DA CHOPPA!" said Arnold.

Homura, Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki rushed towards the choppa. Jules, Arnold, and Natsuki got on the choppa, but Homura missed the choppa, so she instead used her time stop ability to escape the building. The nuclear marshmallow bomb explodes, and the laboratory has been destroyed. Also, Hitomi and Bayonetta are dead.

"All that effort for nothing!" said Homura. Homura is now sad because not only did she lose the anti-meguca potion, but she now lost all the materials to create another one because the lab that has those materials is destroyed, along with the materials. Now Madoka can NEVER be a normal girl again. "Madoka…why? I just wanted you to live a normal life and be happy, but you just had to be meguca. Being meguca is suffering because YOU DIE! I can't even time reset time because of the Fan Fiction God." said Homura, while sitting on her knees and crying.

Then the Powerpuff Girls appear, and they don't look nice at all. "That stupid is overrated meguca is crying like a total loser!" said Blossom. "Yeah, only babies cry!" said Bubbles. "That meguca just wants that pink meguca's vagina, but can't because she ALWAYS meets a tragic fate!" said Buttercup.

Homura heard the insults, and she is now mad. "You Powerpuff Bitches don't ever EVER insult ME or MY PRECIOUS MADOKA!" Homura yelled, as she is now furious WITH RAGE OF ANGER! "Those who insult me or Madoka will DIE!" Homura brings out her weapons and prepares to fight the Powerpuff Girls.

Homura throws some bombs at the Powerpuff Girls, but the Powerpuff Girls blast them with their lazor beams coming from their eyes. Then Homura tries to shoot them, but the Powerpuff Girls dodged them. Then Homura uses her time stop ability, BUT the Powerpuff Girls are immune to time stop abilities. "You can't go Dio Brando on us, loser!" said the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls repeatedly punch and kick Homura until she is knocked onto the ground.

"I won't give up! I will call for some assistance." said Homura. Homura summons Noel Vermillion and Taokaka to help her fight the Powerpuff Girls. Noel fights Bubbles, Tao fights Butercup, and Homura fights Blossom. Noel mashes D on Bubbles, Buttercup has a hard time keeping up with Tao's speed, and Homura decides to use kung fu to fight Blossom.

Noel continues to mash D, while Bubbles suffers massive damage from it. Taokaka is comboing the hell out of Buttercup, while Buttercup cannot escape from it. And Blossom is getting hit by Hurricane Kicks, Shoryukens, Falcon Punches, Falcons Kicks, Spinning Bird Kicks, Power Dunks, Rising Tackles, and Pile Divers from Homura. The Powerpuff Girls realized that they are getting beaten.

"Ugh, they are beating us!" said Buttercup. "We are nothing when we are separated." said Bubbles. "THEN WE MUST FUSE!" said Blossom. So the Powerpuff Girls fuse and become the Powerpuff Witch. "This cannot be good." said Homura. Noel and Taokaka went ahead and charge forward. "Wait, don't attack yet!" said Homura.

But it was too late. Noel and Taokaka were already about to attack, but they got hit by the Powerpuff Bitch Slaps, and Noel and Taokaka were sent flying away. "Ah sh*t!" said Homura. "Now you will die because we defeated your partners!" said the Powerpuff Witch.

"I will defeat you and make sure you die!" said Homura. Homura tries to use her kung fu skills against the Powerpuff Witch, but they do not work on the Powerpuff Witch. "Kung fu is for the weak!" said the Powerpuff Witch, as the Powerpuff Witch throws a huge punch at Homura. Homura now has to her weapons again.

Homura uses her guns and bombs to fight the Powerpuff Witch, but the Powerpuff Witch dodge them with teleportation powers. Powerpuff Witch did a psycho crusher and hits Homura. Homura tries time stopping, but she forgot that it doesn't work on the Powerpuff Girls, so she got kicked in the face by the Powerpuff Witch.

Homura keeps trying to put a scratch on the Powerpuff Witch, but the Powerpuff Witch is strong and knocks Homura onto the ground. "You cannot defeat us, you weak Dio Brando wannabe!" said the Powerpuff Witch. Powerpuff Witch charges her Powerpuff Beam with the powers of all three Powerpuff Girls. "Looks like this is it for me." said Homura.

But then Madoka appears, aiming her arrow towards the Powerpuff Witch. "You leave Homura alone you good for nothing Powerpuff Witch!" said Madoka. "No, Madoka, don't be a hero!" said Homura. Madoka fires the arrow towards the Powerpuff Witch. The Powerpuff Witch got hit by the arrow. "No, we got hit by the pink arrow that will kill us!" said the Powerpuff Witch. The Powerpuff Witch explodes and dies.

Homura was happy and sad to see Madoka. Madoka picks up the grief seed. "Do you want to share Homura?" Madoka asked. "Take it for yourself! You deserve it more than I do." said Homura. Madoka noticed that Homura is sad. "Homura, why are you sad?" Madoka asked.

"You don't know what it's like to be me, Madoka. I'm from the future, and my mission is to make sure you live and not become meguca! I have seen it over and over again, and every time I reset time, it is the same result. You either die or become witch. I don't want you to suffer, but now you are meguca, and the stupid ass Fan Fiction God won't let me reset time." said Homura.

"I know how it feels to go through time to save someone, and fail every time." said Rintarou Okabe, who appeared out of nowhere and suddenly disappeared. Madoka feels bad for Homura and hugs her. Homura still cries. Then Madoka's Mom appears and sees Madoka hugging Homura. "Aw, did you feel in love with her, Madoka?" Madoka's mom asked.

Madoka noticed her mom is here. Her face blushes and says "No, she's just some stranger with a tragic past and wanted to make her feel better." "Being meguca is suffering!" said Homura. "Then I will FIND a way to NOT make it suffering anymore! Also share that grief seed with Madoka because you two look cute together." said Madoka's Mom.

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN AND AGAIN!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Future is Coming On!

Kyoko continues to search for Sayaka while eating bacons. Then she found Sayaka drunk, with her Soul Gem almost completely black. "Damn it Sayaka, you're too young to drink! Why would you do such a thing?" Kyoko asked. Sayaka ignored her and started singing a song.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag, I'm useless, but not for long the future, is coming on!" Sayaka continues to sing. "No Sayaka, don't sing this part!" said Kyoko. But Sayaka continues to ignore her. "It's coming on, It's coming on, It's coming on, It's coming on!" then Sayaka's soul gem turns COMPLETELY black, and transforms into the witch, Oktavia von Seckendorff.

"Finally, someone let me out of cage!" said Oktavia. Orchestra music starts playing, and Kyoko has to face Sayaka's witch alone. Oktavia throws stuff at Kyoko, and Kyoko either hits them or gets hit by them. "Damn it Sayaka, it's me, Kyoko, turn back to meguca!" said Kyoko.

But Oktavia didn't listen to her. "LOVE ME, LOVE ME DAMN IT!" said Oktavia. Kyoko then attempts to imitate Madoka's voice, since Madoka is Sayaka's best friend. "Sayaka, it's me Madoka! I am your friend, and I want you to be a normal meguca again!" said Kyoko in Madoka's voice. But it still didn't work. "LOVE ME KYOUSUKE, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE DEAD, LOVE ME TO SUPER MEGA ULTRA F*CKING HELL, GOD DAMN IT!" said Oktavia.

Okatavia continues to throw stuff, and Kyoko is getting her ass kicked. Everything she did to turn Sayaka back to normal didn't work, so there was only one thing left to do. "Damn it Sayaka, since you won't listen to me, I'll take you with me so we can be together in dea-" before she could finish her sentence, Patchouli Knowledge appears and says "That won't be necessary! I have the magic ability to turn witches back into meguca."

Kyubey heard this. He puts on his most dramatic :3 face and screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Patchouli brings out her magic spell book and says "Sayaka Miki, who has been turned into a witch, by my words, will turn back into meguca, and you will also forget all the awful things you have experienced, because I said so!" Okatavia then transforms back into Sayaka. Sayaka has also forgotten all the things that made her emo.

"What happened?" Sayaka asked. "You were uh…kidnapped by ninjas, and I had to be a bad enough meguca to save you." said Kyoko. "Oh, okay! I feel like I woke up from a terrible nightmare, and I can't even remember any of it." said Sayaka.

"The cops are still after you guys. You will be safe at the Scarlet Mansion." said Patchouli. Sayaka doesn't remember the cop incident so she's confused. "Why are the cops after us?" Sayaka asked. Kyoko needed to come up with something. "Because uh….they think lolis are the devil, and they want to arrest all the lolis in the world." said Kyoko. "What terrible cops!" said Sayaka.

Minutes later, Patchouli brings Sayaka and Kyoko to the Scarlet Mansion. "Who are these animu girls?" Hong Meiling asked. "They are megucas who are wanted by the cops. I am bringing them here to keep them safe." said Patchouli. "Are you sure that's good idea?" Sakuya Izayoi asked. "Of course it is." said Patchouli. "As long as they don't f*ck up anything, I'll be fine with this." said Remilia Scarlet.

Kyoko was so hungry that she could eat an octorok, so she ate one. "Are you hungry, Kyoko?" Sakuya asked. "I'm always hungry!" said Kyoko. "Okay I'll make you a huge meal." said Sakuya. Sakuya makes a HUGE meal just for Kyoko, and Kyoko eats the meal. "How come she gets a huge meal?" Hong Meiling asked. "Because she said she's always hungry." said Sakuya. "Oh, I see!" said Hong Meiling.

Meanwhile, Sayaka is checking the Scarlet Mansion out. "Wow, this place looks so awesome!" said Sayaka. Then Sayaka saw a certain door, and wonders what's in there. "Oh, that door looks so suspicious. I wonder what's in there?" so Sayaka opens the door, and Flandre Scarlet flies out of the door. "At long last, I am free of the locked door!" said Flandre.

Flandre flies out of the Scarlet Mansion. "Sayaka, you stupid bitch! You let Flandre run free. She is now going to destroy things with her destructive powers." said Koakuma. "Oops!" said Sayaka. Remilia heard this and she is not happy. "Sayaka, you f*cked up! Now you are not allowed to stay her because you did something bad! Kyoko can stay here though." said Remilia. "But first, we must get Flandre back." said Sakuya.

And so the megucas and the Scarlet Mansion peeps tried to go after Flandre, but they are stopped by a force field around the Scarlet Mansion, preventing them from leaving. "Who put this here?" Kyoko asked. "Don't look at us! This wasn't here before." said the Scarlet Mansion peeps.

"It was I who put up this excellent force shield." said the Joker. "You damn clown! Who told you who can put this force shield here?" Remilia asked. "I did because I can!" said the Joker. "What would make you do such a thing?" Sakuya asked. "Because Flandre has excellent destructive powers that can destroy the city, and with this excellent force shield here, there is NOTHING you can do about it!" said the Joker, who then laughs.

"Why the hell do you even want the city destroyed?" Meiling asked. "FOR THE EVILZ! That's why!" said the Joker. Then Mami Tomoe appears, and sees that Sayaka and Kyoko are trapped in a force field with people she has never seen before. "I will save you, Sayaka and Kyoko!" said Mami. Mami uses her Tiro Finale on the force field, but the force field is unscratched. "Foolish unexcellent meguca, it will take more than ONE beam to destroy this excellent force field." said the Joker.

"Then I will assist in destroying the force field!" said Marisa Kirisame, who appeared out of nowhere. Marisa shoots her Master Spark at the force field, while Mami uses her Tiro Finale again at the same time, and with both, the Tiro Finale and Master Spark, the force field breaks. "Oh no, this is VERY unexcellent! I must escape!" said the Joker, who then runs away as fast as possible.

"With the force field out of the way, we can now head to the city." said Remilia. But then Remilia realized she needed someone to look over the mansion. "Koakuma, you stay here and look over the mansion. Got that?" Remilia asked. "Got that!" said Koakuma.

"Marisa, are you a witch?" Mami asked. "I may be a witch, but I am an ordinary witch, and I actually hate the witches that attack the city." said Marisa. "Okay Marisa. Just wanted to know if you could be trusted or not." said Mami. And so Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, Marisa, Remilia, Sakuya, Hong Meiling, and Patchouli head to the city to find Flandre Scarlet.

IT WILL BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Flandre's Destruction

The megucas, Scarlet Mansion peeps, and Marisa arrive in the city. "We should split up to find Flandre." said Remilia. "Kyoko and Sayaka take the left path, Mami and Marisa take the right path, and the rest of us will take the center path." And so they went their separate ways to find Flandre.

Kyoko and Sayaka went to the left path to find Flandre. They didn't find Flandre, but they DID find Madoka and Homura. "Sayaka, Kyoko, where have you guys been?" Madoka asked. "We went through crazy sh*t. That's what happened." said Kyoko. "I don't even remember half of it." said Sayaka.

"So, what did you do, Madoka?" Sayaka asked. "I saved Homura from evil Powerpuff Girls." said Madoka. "I am supposed to be the one to protect Madoka! Madoka protecting me doesn't make any sense!" said Homura. Homura goes on and on about how SHE is supposed to protect Madoka, and not let Madoka protect her, until Kyoko bitch slapped her.

"Shut the f*ck up Homura! Things can't always go your way." said Kyoko. Homura stopped complaining. "By the way, have you guys seen Mami?" Madoka asked. "Oh yes, we've seen her. She's with some girl named Marisa, and we're supposed to help them and some weirdoes find Flandre, who I let escape from a basement." said Sayaka. "That sounds like an awful thing to do. Also, we should find Mami." said Homura. So they look to find Mami.

Meanwhile, Remilia, Sakuya, Patchouli, and Meiling are looking for Flandre, but instead, they find Poorfag, who is a NEW meguca. "Hello, my name is Poorfag, and I am really poor. I just made a contract with this kitty bunny thing named Kyubey, and he turned me into meguca. I wished for some candy wrappers because I love candy wrappers. Also, now I have to fight witches."

And so Poorfag fights the witches, and gets her ass handle very quickly. "What a terrible meguca!" said Patchouli. "She can't even put up a fight." said Hong Meiling. "What should we do, mistress?" Sakuya asked. "We should just leave her because she is TOO pathetic." said Remilia. And so they left Poorfag to get her poor ass handled.

Meanwhile, Flandre is destroying city buildings with her DESTRUCTIVE powers. "FEAR MY DESTRUCTIVE POWERS OF DEATH!" said Flandre. Then Inuyasha appears, and he says "I'm gonna destroy Flandre and save the city!" Suddenly, Inuyasha got HIT by an anvil that appeared out of nowhere, and Inuyasha died.

"There's Flandre!" said Marisa. "We must combat her!" said Mami. "I see two blond haired girls are here to interrupt my fun! This will be fun!" said Flandre. Mami and Marisa fire bullets and magic bullets respectively, but Flandre is fast, and dodges them at Sonic the Hedgehog speed.

"I'll have to use my Master Spark to defeat Flandre!" said Marisa. Marisa uses her Master Spark towards Flandre, but Flandre deflected the Master Spark, and now it is headed towards Marisa. "Oh sh*t!" Marisa shouted. Marisa got hit by the Master Spark, and dies.

"Flandre, you monster! You killed my precious Marisa! Now you must die!" said Alice Margatroid, who appeared out of nowhere. She summons her dolls to attack Flandre, but Flandre MIND CONTROLS the dolls, and now the dolls are after Alice. "Ah f*ck!" said Alice. The dolls then attack Alice, and Alice dies.

Mami fires Tiro Finale at Flandre, but Flandre dodged Tiro Finale. Flandre then ate Mami's robotic head. "Mmm…tastes metally!" said Flandre. Then Charlotte appears, and she says "Flandre you bitch! Eating Mami's head is my job!" "F*ck you, caterpillar witch!" said Flandre. Flandre fires destructive beam at Charlotte, and Charlotte got hit by the destructive beam, and dies.

Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, and Kyoko arrive to see that Mami lost her head again. "Mami, you lost your head again! I'll make you a new one!" said Madoka. "Forget it! I'll just be headless for the rest of my life." said Mami. "We should team up to take on Flandre." said Homura.

And so the megucas fight Flandre, but Flandre is fast, and they have a hard time hitting her. But then Homura uses her time stop ability, and fortunately, unlike the Powerpuff Girls, Flandre is NOT immune to time stop abilities. Homura plants bombs around Flandre. Time moves again, and Flandre gets HIT by the bombs.

"Ugh, bombs have weakened me!" said Flandre. Mami takes her rifle, shot Flandre in the head, and Flandre dies. "That's for biting off my robotic head that I worked on!" said Mami. "Uh…Mami, we were supposed to keep her alive and bring her back to the Scarlet Mansion." said Sayaka. "Whoops!" said Mami.

Remilia and her servants appear, and see Flandre lying on the ground dead. "Megucas, you murderers! You killed my younger sister! Now I must destroy you megucas!" said Remilia. "This is your fault, Patchouli!" said Hong Meiling. "Shut up, China!" said Patchouli. Remilia consumes Flandre's corpse, and she becomes Giga Remilia, who is more powerful than Flandre and normal Remilia combined.

"You megucas are gonna die!" said Remilia. And so the megucas and Gigia Remilia fight, while Sakuya, Patchouli, and Hong Meiling sit there and watch. "Should we do something or what?" Hong Meiling asked. "It's best for us to not get involved." said Sakuya. "But what will happen if Remilia dies?" Hong Meiling asked. "Koakuma will replace her as the head of the Scarlet Mansion." said Patchouli.

The megucas use their magical powers and weapons to fight Giga Remilia. However, Giga Remilia is strong, and the megucas are having a hard time defeating her. "Crap, she's strong!" said Kyoko. "You megucas are no match for me!" said Giga Remilia. Homura uses her time stop ability, but like the Powerpuff Girls, Giga Remilia is immune to time stop ability, and says "Ha, ha, ha! You cannot use time stop to defeat me. Sakuya has time stop ability, and I defeated her."

Giga Remilia bitch slapped Homura, and time flows again. "Damn it, not again!" said Homura. "What happened? It felt like a chunk of frame rates were dropped." said Madoka. "Your meguca powers are USELESS against me!" said Giga Remilia. Gigia Remilia laughs and laughs, and suddenly, an arrow hit her forehead.

"No, my weak spot! Who did this to me, and how did you know?" Giga Remilia asked. "I, Madoka Kaname did it, and that giant red dot on your forehead screams weak point to me!" said Madoka. "Damn it all!" said Giga Remilia. Giga Remilia explodes, and dies.

"Looks like Koakuma will be taking over as Head of the Scarlet Mansion." said Patchouli. "You know, I feel bad for Remilia, especially because she offered me so much food." said Kyoko, while eating Pocky. "Hey, I was the one who cooked food for you!" said Sakuya. "Shut up, Meg!" said Kyoko.

Then Madoka's mom appears, and she has something to say to the other megucas. "Megucas, I know a way to erase witches from existence. You must head to the Secret Lair, and defeat the Witch Master." said Madoka's mom. "But where is the secret lair?" Madoka asked. "Madoka's mom points her finger towards a certain direction and says "It's over there!"

"Ms. Kaname, there are still witches in the city doing bad things." said Sayaka. "Don't worry! I hire some guys to take care of them, and they should arrive here any minute now." said Madoka's mom. Then Sol Badguy, Terry Bogard, Travis Touchdown, and Hei appear, and fight the witches. "Meanwhile, I will go look for a certain weapon." said Madoka's mom.

Madoka's mom leaves, and the megucas start heading towards the secret lair. The battle against the witches and evil is almost over, and the megucas must put an end to this. "It is time for us to live up to our family names, and face full life consequences!" said the megucas.

IT WILL CONTINUE NEXT TIME


End file.
